


When the Sun Descends into the Night 🌇 🌃

by Lemonicchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, My First Final Fantasy XV Fanfic, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonicchi/pseuds/Lemonicchi
Summary: What would happen when a young Prince Noctis would come upon a chance meeting with the equally young Crown Princess of Ivalice? Would their awkward encounter as children bring about an eventual infatuation as they grow older, or into something more? Will their eventual destinies allow the two to grow closer than before? Or tear them apart completely?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> (See the end of the work for notes. Final Fantasy XV does not belong to me, etc., etc.)

The young queen swept her daughter's ombre tresses up into two pigtails, the dark orange hues that touched the end of her multicolored tresses tickling the baby fat of the girl's cheeks. She quietly hummed to herself with her daughter as her audience, all to soothe the 4-year old's whimpers as her slender fingers quickly made work of the princess's hair. 

"We're almost finished mon amour," Queen Akasha cooed to her eldest, and only, daughter, Princess Carline, to whom the young girl stared wide-eyed into the large, luxurious royal vanity; her rosebud lips delving into a pitiful frown as she could no longer tolerate the pain of her mother's tortoiseshell comb. Akasha could see that her daughter was straining to stay still, but her twiddling fingers said otherwise as she continued to pull the last of her hair in a dark blue velvet bow to finish the task at hand. 

Carline was otherwise occupied, as typical 4 year olds would be with their wandering attention spans, with the thoughts of what would commence tonight here at the palace. Despite having recently upgraded from her toddler years, the young heiress was beyond precocious than most of her peers, given her royal upbringing, but still carried the air of an adorable and naive child in the making. From the limited information she was given by her parents, there was to be a 'peace treats' or something or other tonight, and that another royal family would be visiting. She didn't pay much attention at all as one would expect, but the idea of new pastries for her to devour set her mouth almost watering at the thought. 

She could feel a slight trickle of drool pooling at the end of her mouth to which she hastily scrubbed away, her jade-green eyes flickering back to her mother in the mirror, to whom was still occupied with her hair. Without warning, Akasha's eyes snapped open, startling Carline rigidly into place, her mother's matching eye color warming with delight as she thoroughly inspected her daughter. "Give us a twirl my dear." Dressed in a floor-length, lolita-style gown that was dyed a rich summer blue and decorated with pearls, Carline felt more doll-like than human, especially compared to her vintage bisque dolls that she refused to play with. "Mon amour, you look exquisite, but you must wait here for a while as I'm sure your father is expecting me downstairs. We'll come to fetch you when the guests arrive." 

Staggering slightly as she headed to the double, heavy-set doors, Akasha did her best to keep her composure as she laid a soft hand on her growing stomach. Looking back towards her daughter, she gave Carline a motherly smile as she allowed the guards to lock the doors behind her. Once her mother was gone however, Carline's bright smile quickly dissolved into a positive grimace; awaiting for the night's festivities to both begin and end. 

* * * * * 

The tell-tale propellers of the Vespas royal airship were most impressive indeed, with the strong currents of the wind and Mist combined as it combed through the air to land in the Moorabella Aerodrome. The entire station was cleared for the Ivalice royal family's guests of honor, and guests of honor were not enough to describe the royal visitors. The royal family of Lucis had decided to consult with Ivalice for a peace treaty, but more along the lines of an alliance to protect themselves from their growing enemies. Similar to their Ivalician neighbors that lies to the west of them, Lucis remains isolated from the majority of the world but have continued to prosper and grow from within, all thanks to the strength of an astonishingly powerful artifact known as the Crystal, to which houses its citizens from those who seek to abuse its power. 

Stepping onto the metal platform, a man in his 30s dressed in a pinstriped, black suit with onyx black hair slicked back and a matching cape clipped to his shoulders, accompanied with a silver cane studded with a diamond cut in the shape of a skull. 

The young king of Lucis, known as King Regis, or Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, had strongly anticipated this auspicious day, for Ivalice was homogenous in its ways save for a few methods, but the great nation also refused to communicate with the outside world for the most part, remaining culturally intact and allowing its people to seek out their own notions and goals without interference. For some time now, Ivalice had been merely trading partners with Lucis, for the kingdom was unlike any other, flourishing with great riches and materials that no one has ever heard of; exclusive only to that of its mother country. It wasn't until recently that Lucis had learned of their archnemesis, Niflheim, a great Empire that was rapidly growing in the East, was developing magiteck technology in order to neutralize Lucis's magic so it could finally take over. Fearing the worst, it was the council that decided to ally themselves with Ivalice, for their formidable power combined with that of Lucis would hopefully go toe-to-toe with Niflheim, if and when, the time came. 

But right now, such dark thoughts were not permitted in Regis's mind. He wanted to look forward to the coming days that the alliance would bring with Ivalice, and he was all the more eager to meet the royal family, along with the young heiress who would inherit the throne. Upon learning that there was a young princess to whom would become queen, Regis was silently elated that there was a potential friend for his equally young son, to whom was worriedly beginning to isolate himself from everyone and everything. Perhaps this alliance would turn out better than he had far dared to hope. Perhaps. 

"Noctis, are you ready?" Regis's deep-timbred voice called out softly to the open door behind him, awaiting for said person to join him on the platform. "Mmm...." 

Out stepped a young boy, no more than 5 years old at the earliest, with a delicate and boyish appearance with striking black hair but deep blue eyes that could rival the ocean. Wearing a pitch-black shirt with an open black jacket and matching shorts and boots, the young child was dressed more for a funeral than a royal social event, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. 

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucis and son of Regis Lucis Caelum, was slowly unraveling from his deep slumber that took place on the airship, and he was more than a little peeved at the idea of being awakened. "Come my son," Regis said as he held out his hand for Noctis to take, "There's someone who's ready to meet you."


	2. The Night has Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and Noctis have made it safely to Ivalice and welcomed by the royal family with open arms. Carline, however, has yet to descend to greet them. Is everything ok....?

"Announcing the royal visitors from the Kingdom of Lucis, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII and his son, Prince Noctis!" And with that, the festivities began, nobles and high-ranking courtesans alike, eager to appeal to both of the royal families in attendance, for it was such a rare occasion for the Ivalician citizens to gain a glimpse of their beloved royal retinue. Regis did his best not to hobble with his cane as he made his way over to the King and Queen, Noctis in tow, but his advanced aging on his braced knee said otherwise. "Your Gracious Majesties, it's truly an honor to finally meet face to face." Regis stood before Queen Akasha and King Issa, his back straightened and his eyes warm with delight, "I am most anxious for our alliance to begin." 

Issa, an incredibly handsome man in his mid-20s, with striking black hair that barely cut off to his shoulders and dressed in Victorian-style clothing, gave off the impression of an obscenely rich French aristocrat in the 19th century. Akasha was no less dashing than her husband, sugar-pink hair that flowed to her waist, matching jade-green eyes like that of Carline's, but more motherly, and a fair complexion that rivaled that of Aphrodite's. The young couple were known throughout all of Ivalice not just for their astonishing good looks, but also as a formidable duo, not just in politics, but also as partners, along with their unsurpassed skills on the battlefield. 

It wasn't until hundreds of years ago, close to a millennium, that Ivalice was established, where in the midst of a chaotic war that ensued, an ancient king had gathered the power of the gods and with it, used the imminent magic to create laws that would ensure order and thus Ivalice was born. However, only the royal family's lineage were made aware of how to enact such laws and the power that was descended through its bloodline, yet it was quietly known to skip generations, several in fact. Only one female in history had inherited such a power, but through her marriage, her husband had taken over and alas it was practically erased from history, until now that was. Carline was said to be the first female recorded in history to inherit the power of the Judges, and through that it made her the sole heiress to the throne. Her parents were beyond elated at such news on the day of her birth, but it only made the idea of her finding a suitable husband all the more agonizing. 

However for tonight, that could change. Despite the fact that Carline was a mere four years old, her shrewdness and intuition were proving to be second to none compared to her parents, and that all the more pushed the royal couple into the hopes that she could eventually find a match suitable for not only herself as a husband, but a king meant to lead the nation. Perhaps, Regis was getting his hopes up, and there may not be a chance that Noctis could easily befriend Princess Carline, but on the other hand, who knows? Perhaps things could change. Perhaps. 

"It's our honor to have you here, King Regis," Akasha replied as she nodded her head in thanks before kneeling down to greet Prince Noctis. "And we are most excited to meet you as well, Your Grace." Noctis, in turn, clutched at his father's cape before moving backwards to stand behind him, peeking out shyly to stare in awe at the beautiful woman before him. Akasha gave him a warm, motherly smile before standing back up, her body heavy with the twins she was currently carrying. It wouldn't be much longer now until they were born, and while Akasha was a very sturdy woman for her delicate stature, being pregnant still took quite a toll on her body. 

"It is a great pleasure indeed to have you join us Regis, and I'm sure you're most anxious to meet our daughter as well." Issa had finally spoken as he took his wife's hand in the crook of his muscular arm, before leading the party to the head table. "Akasha, I assume Carline is ready to come down to join us?" "Yes she is but--" Just then, a white mage Viera came clambering down the great stairs, heavily panting. "Your Majesties," she practically heaved, "it’s the princess! She's fallen ill!" 

* * * * *

Carline's rosy forehead was moistened with a damp cloth, her small body shivering underneath the heavy duvet covers as her parents watched warily. "It seems she's caught a summer fever Your Majesties." A wizened, old nu mou named Baret, who served as the royal family physician, gently pressed his hand against the princess's cheek, feeling the feverish heat radiating from it. "She did well to hide it but now it seems to be catching up to her. However, a few days of rest and some succulent fruit stew will have her back to normal." Though their Majesties sighed heavily in relief, Akasha began to criminalize herself for why had she not noticed Carline's symptoms earlier. She *WAS* looking a little flushed in the face during the time she dressed her daughter, but she passed it off as nervousness. To think her child's health was spiraling downwards so quickly and she didn't even notice...? 

"Keep her indoors and don't allow her to leave the room. This also means that we'll have to delay our introductions to Regis and his son." Issa gently stroked his daughter's cheek before turning to the door, Akasha in tow along with the physician and nurses. As soon as the door closed however, Carline waited a few moments to ensure that no outside her room would be coming in any further before throwing off the cloth on her forehead. Her slight chubby, yet delicate fingers immediately reached under her pillow to pull out a Firebird Crystal that nearly had smoldered its way through the velvet pillow, the heat of the blaze quickly warming her fingertips. 

Carline wasn't much for any social events that were held by her parents, but hearing upon the news that yet ANOTHER PRINCE had made his way here could only mean the worst. The last prince she had dealt with she politely kissed him on the cheek, who then in turn rubbed it as if he had touched foul liquid. Carline, insulted, proceeded to push the prince down, which earned her a hearty laugh from those in attendance but a slight scolding from her father, to whom was secretly pleased. This time however, she wanted the upper hand to scope out who this new prince might be, and if he would be to her liking. 

Though Carline technically won this round so far, she hadn't thought to think ahead to find a way to get the heavy-set doors leading out of her bedroom open, meaning she'd have to find another way to leave the room altogether. The festivities had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Carline is not your average 4 year old. But then again, have you met 4 year olds??? They're ruthless little gremlins. >.<  
Anyways! Noctis seems a bit afraid of Akasha, but also intrigued as well? Let's see how that goes....


	3. And So They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carline fakes her illness in order to get out of the party unscathed, while Noctis finds a way to escape unnoticed. What happens when their two paths cross....??

Outside the palace, the fireworks were as bright as ever, every color possible blowing into flurries across the purplish sky as it illustrated the night's festivities. The Ivalician commoners celebrated outside the palace, drinking their worries away if only for that one night. The nobles & aristocrats were buzzing with pleasure as the night continued on, their malboro wine and aqua galac topped off at every drunken moment as they enjoyed the onset of the new alliance. All except for one that is. 

Prince Noctis stared warily at the various strangers clothed in rich, bright colors, colors that he wasn't used to seeing from his homeland, especially the non-human creatures that mingled about within the crowd. Walking lizards? Women with long, pointed ears and silverish-white hair as long as their limbs? And moogles?? They actually DO exist!? With their small, red bat-like wings, the giant red pom-poms adorning their heads, and their small bodies, they barely resembled the stuffed toys that were exclusive in Insomnia. What a strange place, Noctis thought, if not somewhat creepy and yet boiling with curiosity. Is this why Ivalice didn't like being around other countries like Lucis? While Lucis did indeed have monsters, the general population were strictly humans; and yet here, teeming amongst them, were races that would probably exist in a children's adventure book. 

Noctis was nowhere in the mood to mingle like his father, who was currently sitting at the head table with their Majesties, nor did he see anyone close to his age either. With all that was occurring around him, would it be even remotely possible to slip away? The crowd was thick as courtiers and aristocrats alike deigned to receive all three rulers' attention, whilst everyone else continued to get drunk and dance. Noctis was almost no taller than the moogles, but very few were wearing black as they too were dressed in bright clothing....this wasn't going to be easy for him. 

* * * * * 

The nurses departed once more from Carline's room, but not before closing it tightly shut behind them, or so they thought. Once the heavy doors reverberated clicked with a small boom!, Carline waited about 30, or was it 20(?) minutes before making her move. 

Throwing back the silk duvet covers that encased her small body, Carline tip-toed back to her vanity, her chubby fingers rummaging through her belongings until she found what she was looking for. A pure, Body Ceffyl gem she grasped within her hand, this rumored crystal is suffused with raw power and to fulfill the wishes of its owner. There's no telling how true it was, but as rare and invaluable the gem was hard to find, Carline willed it to be true. All the more for a 4-year old to believe. Crawling back under the covers so as to keep the charade up, Carline mouthed the words "Please open the door and have the guards move elsewhere...", as rapidly as she could, waiting in between intervals to see if anyone else would come in and check on her. After what seemed like an hour had passed, Carline crawled out from underneath the covers, tiptoeing in place to her bedroom doors, ready to hightail it back to her bed in case someone entered. However, to her surprise, her sour mood quickly deepened as she pressed against the doors but they wouldn't budge an inch. Letting out a small harumph as she slid against the doors with her back to it, the young princess was on the verge of tears as she pondered what to do next. Suddenly, without warning, the doors reared themselves open, causing Carline to fall backwards and almost hit her head. As she scrambled to make herself presentable, she hurriedly looked around in the large corridor to see if there were any guards about and to her surprise, there were not. Then that meant...the ceffyl actually worked?? Whipping her head back and forth several times, there were no guards lurking in the corridors, much less a servant but the faint sound of music wafted downwards through the east side of the palace. 

Seizing the opportunity, Carline ran back inside her room to immediately change from her nightgown to something more inconspicuously, before leaving the room to go explore the palace. 

* * * * * 

Pulling his black hoodie over his head, Noctis kept close to the walls where there were less people crowded about. His father was still in deep conversation with their respective Majesties but with the evening winding down, more courtiers were dancing and becoming inebriated, thus the entire ballroom was scattered about. Following after a pair of moogles as he slipped past the guards with a heavy sigh, Noctis continued his path down the passageway as he saw a few servants milled about within the palace. 

Suddenly, thundering footsteps were growing closer behind him and without thinking, Noctis slipped down a random hallway, crouching low in the darkness as he fervently hoped that he wouldn't be seen. His breath catching in his throat, the boy's delicate features twisted into nervousness as the footsteps grew louder and his heart began to pound within his ears. "I hope the princess is alright, they say she has a summer fever..," one gritty voice bellowed out as the guards marched past Noctis's hiding spot and turned the corner, and thus, they were gone. The princess...? They did mention that earlier about her being sick but Noctis quickly shook his head to disperse the thoughts; right now, there wasn't time to think about this mysterious, noble girl to whom he was supposed to meet, but rather, figure out a way back to the party before his father noticed his absence. And yet, why pass up the invaluable chance to see what the Ivalician palace was like? There was no telling when he'd set foot here again, and if he was lucky, he might just run into the princess....or perhaps not. 

It was already difficult for Noctis to get along with other kids his age but right now, that didn't matter once again as he set off down the eastern section of the palace. 

* * * * * 

Dressed in a silk, cream-colored dress with matching slippers and a headband, Carline practically pirouetted her way down the corridor, taking care to evade any guards or servants that she might run into. For some reason, her senses felt heightened after faking her illness, or was it the Body Ceffyl that made things somewhat easier for her? The sounds of the ballroom grew fainter as she continued down her wayward path, not knowing where she was going or heading to, but the thrilling beat of her heart continued to spur her on. Just then, she felt the cool marble of the floor reverberate as someone was approaching, and their footfalls were growing louder by the second. Picking off her slippers so as to not make any noise, the young girl dashed into the nearest drawing room but not before shutting the door behind her, her heart in her throat as the footsteps continued. 

Noctis was falling asleep behind the velvet-lined couch, but hearing the door of the drawing room startled him awake, but not before peeking underneath to see who was the new intruder. All he could make out was a flowing dress and...feet(?) underneath the small slit from the couch but he forced himself to be as still as a statue in case the intruder decided to leave the room. But they didn't. Time stood still for several minutes as the new guest refused to move away from the door but as the saliva in his mouth grew stale from holding in his breath, Noctis heard a small sigh. 

Her hearing having been heightened by the ceffyl, Carline heard a small motion coming from behind the couch as she waited for the mysterious footfalls to finally disappear from the corridor. Sweat beading down her face, Carline slowly made her way around the couch where she came face to face with Noctis.


	4. A Boy and a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet. What happens now?

Noctis blinked in rapid surprise as he stared at the little girl before him, his 5 year old thoughts racing with anxiety as he was now discovered. And yet, all he could do was stare in wonder at the young princess before him, unaware that she was the actual princess, his dark-blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

She appeared to be around his age, give or take a year or two, what with the small baby fat still in her cheeks yet were becoming more prominent to give her quite the pretty appearance. Her hair was shoulder-length, yet cascaded down into waves reflecting a sunset, tinges of purple, red, orange, and yellow framing her delicate face. Her eyes were just as notable, a distinct jade green mirroring the same curiosity in Noctis's eyes, if not a little amusement as well. Dressed in a cream-colored silk gown with a matching hair bow tied at the back of her head, Noctis mused that the girl was possibly of noble descent, which meant she may have known her way around the palace if at all. Perhaps this could work out in his favor.... 

Carline stared in bewilderment, her heart catching in her throat as she looked at the young boy before her, her pretty face flushed with embarrassment and horror as she gaped at the slightly older boy before her, crouching down behind the velvet couch in hiding. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes with delicate features, meaning he must've been around her age if not younger possibly. Despite this, he was quite cute to look at, which only caused Carline to turn redder even more, her jade-green eyes filled with wonderment as she found herself speechless to the boy before her. Time stood still for several minutes, or was it an hour(?), before either one said anything but as Noctis shifted himself to sit in a more comfortable position, Carline jerked herself out of her stupor and immediately curtsied before him. 

"H-Hello, my name is Carline," she barely whispered as she kept her head low, her face as bright as a tomato, "May I ask as to who you are and why you're here in the palace?" More silence ensued and Carline wondered if she made a grave mistake introducing herself as the boy continued to stare at her, her slippered feet ready to pounce back through the door until she saw a small hand extend itself towards her. "I...my name is Noctis. Nice to meet you." Carline gingerly took his hand and grasped it firmly, her eyes shining with joy as the young man shook it back. Noctis felt relieved that the girl hadn't hightailed it out of the room just yet and probably blow his cover, for the look on her face was more than enough to tell him that she was probably just as nervous as he was. Reluctantly taking his hand back, Noctis pressed his back against the couch and patted the floor next to him, inviting Carline to sit beside him. Carline was shocked per say but did as she was bid to do, tucking her dress in underneath her as she sat next to Noctis. "The ki-, my dad and I are here visiting." He hoped that Carline didn't catch on to his mistake just now, "And I didn't really like being around all those people so I snuck away. I've never seen any other people besides humans so I was a little scared. I thought moogles were just stuffed toys! I had no idea they were really real." 

Listening in silence, Carline could only understand just a little at his hesitation to be there at the party, she grew up with all kinds of different races surrounding her so she couldn't see how in particular they were dangerous, not that there weren't some who weren't, but she immediately realized that she and Noctis were of different worlds completely, and that the young boy needed help being guided to showcase the beauty of Ivalice to him. Right now, the party would still continue for a while longer, and Carline hasn't heard any panicking about her being missed from her room.....why not seize the day or Carpe Diem! as her father once put it. There's no telling when another chance like this might arise. 

Carline, still deep in thought, hadn't noticed Noctis had finished talking, nor that he was staring directly at her. "Carlyene, err, Carl-ion.." Snapping awake from her thoughts, Carline realized he was having a hard time pronouncing her name and immediately did what she could to rectify it. "Carly. You can call me Carly." The soft smile on her face made Noctis's heart skip a beat, and all of a sudden, he felt like he had known Carline for all of his life, which was impossible. This girl right before him made him feel so at ease without even trying, that he wondered if meeting the princess would have the same effect on him. 

But before Noctis could get the chance to ask about the princess, Carline, or Carly, shot up from her sitting position, taking care to mind her dress, and quickly went to the door. Confused, Noctis stayed put, but Carly beckoned him over with a wave of her hand as she slowly opened the door. 

"Noctis," Carline said as she took his hand and gently pulled him out into the corridor, "Do you want to play with me? I'll let you meet the princess after we play."


	5. A Boy and a Girl (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carline and Noctis find themselves at ease by having the best time of their lives with each other, their newfound feelings growing ever more as they spend time together. How long will it last however?

The night was beginning to take its toll on Akasha, or perhaps it was her pregnancy, but nevertheless she felt her eyes drooping close, like a jack-in the-box that lost its enthusiasm after being released. She felt a small tingling in the back of her head however, like something was telling her to be on alert. Gently touching Issa's muscular arm, she whispered into his ear that she was going to check on Carline and then retire for the night. Giving his queen a curt nod, he sent her off with a chaste kiss and two guards before continuing his conversation with Regis. 

Flanked by a Summoner and a White Mage, Akasha gracefully ambled her way up the heavy stairs to where her daughter Carline supposedly was asleep with a fever.... 

* * * * * 

"Hahahahahaha! Noct, Noct, come look!" Carline weaved her way in and out through the palace gardens, the strong scent of moon blooms and leucojum permeating the air with its sweetness. She was happily shrieking her heart out, the crisp summer air swelling her lungs with excitement and fun. Noctis was in tow, running behind as quickly as his small legs would allow, his deep blue eyes shining bright with glee as he chased the young girl before him. Noctis couldn't recall the last time he had so much fun, especially back home with Ignis, his royal advisor, and yet this girl seemed to bring out a whole new side to him, one that he didn't even know he had. Maneuvering their way in the palace maze, twisting and turning alike, Carline came to an abrupt stop when she found herself in front of a great statue, its marble sheen reflecting the softness of the moonlight. Noctis soon caught up with her, out of breath and panting, for he too found himself staring in awe at the wonder of the statue that lay before them. 

Depicting a royal family, a great man was sitting still upon a marble throne, a beautiful woman of his height sat next to him, where a young princess sat on the ground. The princess in question seemed similar to Carline, with her lovely, large eyes and wavy hair that portrayed her round-shaped face. Puzzled, Noctis stepped closer for a better look until Carline held him back. "My father said this statue is special because it's for the royal family. No one but the king, queen, or princess can touch it for it has special magic he says." Trying to ignore the warmth of her hand, Noctis stared at Carline in wonder as he processed her words. "What kind of special magic?" He finally broke the silence as he asked. "The royal family can do lots of things that normal people can't," she replied. "Things like teleporting, or being able to send people off to jail with cards." "You can teleport here too?" "What do you mean?" 

Reluctantly letting go of her hand, Noctis stepped back to allow himself more room. Suddenly, a small burst of blue light surrounded the young prince, and then he was gone. "Noct?? Noctis!!" Carline was dumbfounded for the next few moments, her jade green eyes searching wildly for the young prince to whom randomly disappeared. She was starting to grow hysterical, until she felt a small shove from behind. Noctis had reappeared, but with a wicked grin on his face as he watched Carline grow flabbergasted with his sudden appearance. "Where did you go!?" The girl nearly shrieked in surprise. "I can teleport too. See?" Another burst of blue light and Noctis had disappeared once more. This time, Carline found her legs moving of their own will, running back and forth to find her new friend. Tears almost leaked out of her eyes once she came to a stop, finding herself back in front of the statue once more. Noctis had chosen to appear in front of her this time, his eyes wide with guilt as he realized what he had done. What he did not expect was Carline throwing her arms around his shoulders, causing the both of them to fall to the ground in a disheveled heap. "Please don't do that again!" Carline blubbered through her tears as she hugged him tight. Noctis didn't know what to do in that moment, his delicate face becoming slick with tears as he laid spread-eagled on the ground. 

"H-How did you do that? Why did you suddenly go away?" Her face still flushed with tears, Carline dabbed at her eyes as quickly as she could, suddenly overcome with embarrassment. Noctis in turn, found himself dazed as he sat up, a world's worth of guilt crushing his shoulders as he watched Carline dry her tears. "I uh...I can teleport too." "Really?" "Yeah, but only certain people in my family can do it." 

"That's really cool of you." Carline found herself laughing through her tears, sitting up as she dusted herself off as best as she could. She called me cool, Noctis thought, a blush rising to his cheeks. Why was his heart pounding so fast??? Why did her laughter make him smile? He couldn't understand it, he didn't WANT to understand it. "T-Thanks Carly." Another era of silence ensued but it was soon broken by the children's hearty laughter. 

* * * * * 

"W-Where are the guards??" Akasha's blood ran cold as she stood before her daughter's room, her apprehension teetering on edge as she hesitated to open the door. "Your Majesty, let us enter first." The Summoner and White Mage gently ushered their queen aside before opening the doors, their gasps confirming Akasha's worst suspicions. "The princess is gone!"


	6. My Secret Friend

Her head swimming with anxiety, Akasha nearly crumbled to the ground if not for the Summoner and White Mage catching her just in time. "Your Majesty! Are you alright??" The young Vieras carefully guided their royal mistress towards the large canopy bed, urging her to lie down as they figured out what to do next. "We will look for the princess, My Queen, please stay here and don't overexert yourself." "Wait," Akasha called out as she forced herself to sit up in the bed, her large stomach exerting more pressure on her than necessary. 

"Do not tell the King, as we can't risk disrupting the party. Gather a few more guards and be swift." 

"Yes, Your Majesty." And with that, they left. Akasha released a quiet sigh as she fell back against the satin pillows, her delicate hands reaching up to cradle her ever-expanding stomach as she quietly prayed that Carline was safe. 

* * * * * 

Hand in hand, Carline and Noctis continued their way throughout the palace, their clothes now dusted with hedychium pollen and grass, a faint blue glow radiating off of their skin. Carline had shown Noctis some of the different flora around the palace garden, her ideal flower in particular was the hedychium, its sweet nectar a favorite among children to which they themselves were no exception. Their tongues tied with sweetness and their hands layered with stickiness, the little boy and girl walked together in silence as they carefully maneuvered their path in the inner workings of the palace, monitoring their footsteps to make sure no guards were out and about. As far as Noctis was concerned, his father probably might have noticed his absence by now, but he didn't particularly care. Being surrounded by all those stuffy people in a stuffy room made his heart ache with loneliness, and yet being with this girl, Carly, lifted a huge weight off his shoulders that he didn't know existed until now. Carline in turn also shared Noctis's sentiments, but the quiet fear in her heart that she'd soon be discovered missing continued to grow, a shadow looming over the young princess. But right now, that didn't matter. It was just the two of them alone, in their own world. A world that no one, royalty or commoners alike, could interrupt. 

"Carly, what's the princess like?" The question arose out of nowhere and nearly made Carline stop in her tracks. "Is she nice?" Almost letting go of his hand, Carline used her other one to tighten her hold onto her dress, her eyes staring off into the distance. 

"She's really nice, just like you." Noctis felt his face grow warm at that. 

"Is she pretty?" 

"She's really pretty." 

"I want to see her." 

At that, Carline finally let go of his hand, staying put where she stood causing Noctis to turn around in confusion. Could she tell him the truth? That she was the princess all along? Would it be fair that she disclosed her identity to this young boy that she's known for barely a day? And what about the prince? She hadn't even met him yet! For all she knew, Noctis could be the prince but could she ask? What would he tell her? The truth? And yet, she felt as if she had known him all her life rather than less than 24 hours. Despite being such strangers to one another, their meeting felt so intimate, one that was etched in the deep carvings of her heart. "Noct...I..." But before she could finish, Carline whipped her around, so quickly that Noctis feared it would snap, her jade green eyes staring off into the unknown. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and made a beeline down the east corridor, her chubby legs carrying her as swiftly as they allowed. 

"Carly! What's going on??" 

"Sssssshh!" 

"Did you hear that?? Whoever you are, STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Thundering footsteps began to make their way down the east corridor as well, barely missing Carline and Noctis as they turned around another corner. Frantically whipping her head left and right, Carline shoved Noctis into a nearby sitting room and promptly locked the door behind them. The hummingbird beats of their hearts drummed as one, anticipating to whomever was following them to suddenly burst the door open and bring their rambunctious night to an end. Time stood still for several moments, their hands clasped together, clammy with sweat, their foreheads barely touching the other's as they stayed in place. But no one came. After a few more minutes of hugging one another, Carline gingerly tip-toed her way to the door and unlocked it, her wavy curls bouncing as she looked in each direction. When no sign of danger was apparent, she locked back the door and slid against it, sighing. 

"Is there anyone out there?" The uneasiness on Noctis's face reflected Carline's. 

"Uh-uh. They're gone now." Turning back towards him, Carline shoved her hands underneath her dress and sat on them, her expression somber. 

"M-Maybe we should stop playing...I think they're looking for me..." 

"What, w-why?" Noctis's boyish features twisted into confusion as he stared at Carly, fighting to hold back the tears. 

"I don't know! But I think I did something bad so now they're looking for me. I don't want you to get in trouble too." 

"I won't get in trouble Carly, it'll be ok. You're my friend." 

Friend. That was the first time Carline ever heard that word directed at her. For so long, she's wanted a friend to call her own, someone who she could play and share secrets with happily, and she finally found that person. But could she really call herself a friend to Noctis when she hadn't even told him the truth? That she was the princess all along? Her heart ached with longing at the idea, but she tried to shake it off in vain. By now, her absence must have been noted, and the last thing she needed was for half the palace to look for her. With that, she made up her mind. 

Taking hold of Noctis's hand, Carline led him back out into the corridor, up and down the stairs, zigzagging their way through the palace, taking care to stay out of the way of any guards that would pass through. She could feel her legs staggering with each step but did not stop, not until she reached her final destination: her bedroom. 

The door was slightly ajar, which made Carline's anxiety skyrocket but she refused to show it; luckily there were no guards that had dared to return. "Carly?" Noctis held her back from reaching the doorway, the apprehension in his eyes too much to escape unnoticeable. "It'll be ok Noct." Squeezing his hand in camaraderie and light affection, Carline gently urged Noctis along, her free hand resting against the doors. Peeking inside, Carline discovered to her horror that her mother, the Queen, was resting against the headboard of her canopy bed, her eyes closed in a fitful sleep. "Mama?" Akasha did not stir. "Mama??" Noctis questioned Carline with a look of bewilderment. "MAMA!!" Almost raising her voice, Carline watched as her mother snapped awake, her matching jade green irises searching the room until they fell on her daughter. 

"Carline?? Where have you been, I was worr—Prince Noctis?" 

"Mama...I made a friend."


	7. Goodbye...for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carline and Noctis are enjoying their newfound friendship, but alas, it cannot last forever. With fall approaching, Noctis must return to his homeland to begin school and where the people anxiously await the return of their beloved King and Prince. How will this new twist affect the two young royals?

To say Akasha was surprised was a massive understatement. Her motherly anger subsided into a strange fascination at the fact that her daughter had outsmarted her own parents along with the royal guard, but what even impressed her more was that Carline had become fast friends with the young prince without knowing of each other's identities...until now. Noctis, in turn, had his suspicions, but he was secretly all the more delighted that he made a friend of his own, one to whom he felt as if he had known his entire life. 

The royal visit was rather uneventful to say the least as the conclusions regarding the alliance were more or less set in stone. The two main factors however...rested solely on the shoulders of two young children, completely unaware of their intended fate. Carline and Noctis's friendship continued to blossom over the following days, where the young prince found himself expressing an interest in fishing while Carline entertained herself with flower crowns. The two were not allowed to stray far from the palace, under heavy guard no thanks to Carline's earlier shenanigans, but that didn't stop the young royals from having fun. Regis was especially pleased to see his only child immersed in such joviality, a new side to him that he never knew existed. 

As summer began its descent into fall, Carline refused to acknowledge the fact that Noctis and his father were sure to leave very soon back to Lucis, an overgrowing fact that hung over her like a looming shadow. They've been away from home for at least 3 weeks as it were, and any longer than that could invite suspicions to the Niflheim Empire. They knew that rushing into attack with Lucis was folly, much less invading Ivalice, but that did not mean the Lucians could fully relax. Not until their king and crown prince were safely home. Noctis paid no mind however, determined to stay by Carline's side, and finding a new attachment to her mother to whom previously intimidated him. Akasha felt a growing fondness for the prince, as her own belly was swelling with anticipation at the arrival of her next child, so did her motherly affection for Carline and Noctis. She would often find the two passed out next to one another on a couch or outside in the palace gardens, their hands clasped together as a way of warding off the world that surrounded them. Her heart often swelled with joy at seeing such a sight, but it would quickly ache at the idea of Noctis's departure, which continued to grow closer with every passing day. 

When the day finally arrived, as the dawn approached the sky, Noctis was fast asleep next to Carline as the three royal parents approached the bed, hesitant to wake the sleeping children. Issa however, was far from happy. Though it somewhat delighted him to see his heiress was making friends, his mood soured quickly at how fast the two had grown close in such a short amount of time. While Noctis found himself growing closer to the mother and daughter duo, Carline's father all but paralyzed him with intense fear. It was no secret that Issa was protective of Carline, though she was not his first daughter but being his heir, he made it clear that any future prospects for her as a potential husband were to deal with him FIRST. And Noctis was no exception. Though he admired Regis for all that he's done, he couldn't quite put his finger on why he didn't like the growing bond between his son and Carline. He just didn't like it. 

"It's rather improper to think they could spend so much time together wouldn't you agree?" 

"Issa my love," Akasha gently chastised him, "they are only children. The three of us here were also at that age once. Besides, for them to grow so close to each other now is a good thing. It'll make things easier in the future as they get older, for they'll be able to understand one another better." 

"You say that now, but don't forget that they are of the opposite sex and worlds apart. You can't trust that Noctis won't turn into a petulant frat boy-" 

"Issa!" Quickly glancing over to Regis, who stayed mysteriously silent, Akasha was dumbfounded to the amused twinkle in the young king's eyes, for he let out a quiet, but hearty laugh. 

"Issa, my good friend," Regis began as he reached out to stroke his son's forehead, "I assure you Noctis would never behave in such a manner as he gets older for his fondness for little Carline almost baffles me even, but I can see why he's so attached. If anything, Noctis would do his best to ensure her happiness just as much as she would his." 

"Hmm.." Though not quite convinced, Issa left it at that. It was hard to imagine though for he knew he was actually projecting, as he was once that petulant frat boy he so despised, he greatly feared that Noctis would turn out to be the same. Right now however, those fears were unfounded for looking at the young boy's sleeping face soon put Issa at ease. The next task however, would not be easy. Reaching out to his son, Regis hefted the young boy onto his chest, but not before gently extracting Carline's chubby hands from his son's grasp. This prompted the young prince to stir, for he initially put up a fight at having his rest disturbed but once he opened his eyes to see his father peering down at him, Noctis quickly turned his head down to where Carline continued to doze. "Carly," he said with a hint of sleepiness. Attempting to reach out towards her, Noctis almost succeeded had Regis not taken a step back. 

"Come my son, it is time for our departure. We must let the princess get ready to see us off." 

"But Carly...." 

"You will be with her soon, Prince Noctis." Akasha quickly intervened as a few maids stepped into the room. "I promise." 

* * * * * 

Carline was not at all pleased to have her morning disturbed so early, and her mood quickly dampened at breakfast for the tension in the air did nothing to push off the inevitable. Dressed in a light purple silk dress that brought out the color of her eyes, Carline felt green with nausea as she gingerly stepped out on the bay area with her parents where the large royal airship awaited to take Noctis and Regis back to their homeland. Gripping her father's tailcoat with one hand and the other in her mother's warm grasp, Carline almost felt sandwiched in between the two as she tried not to gawk at the impressive airship that floated above the clouds. Noctis still laid in his father's arms, dozing peacefully to which Carline saw green with envy as she attempted to stifle her own yawns. It was close to 7 in the morning, where the sun barely cracked the opening of the gray sky that loomed overhead, slivers of pink and orange slowly seeping in and giving the atmosphere color like a watermark painting. 

Noctis began to stir slightly in his father's arms, his hands resting against his chest as his long lashes fluttered open against his smooth cheeks. "Mmm...." Carline's jade green eyes were fixated on the sleeping prince, her heart squeezing itself with apparent heartbreak as she counted down the moments until his departure. Her hand gripped her mother's even tighter so as to not focus on the pooling sweat that gathered there, her anxiety rising as Noctis began to wake. 

His eyes clouded with sleep, Noctis lazily looked about his surroundings before finally settling on Carline in bewilderment. Realizing a moment too late that he was in his father's arms, Noctis struggled to be put to the ground, rushing over to take Carline's hands in his own had Issa not physically blocked him from doing so. "Carline my child, it is time for you to bid the Prince farewell." Her hand tightening in her mother's grasp, the little Princess refused to break eye contact with Noctis as her feet would not allow her to move any closer to him. Any sign that she would blink and the Prince would vanish right before her, Akasha mused quietly, echoing her daughter's thoughts. To think that a month could pass in the blink of an eye so soon, and now to watch her only child be separated from her only friend. Sensing the obvious discomfort, Regis quietly nodded in Issa's direction, the younger of the two men stepping aside to converse in secret. 

With her hand now free, Carline reached out to grip Noctis's own, a slight blush rising to her rosy cheeks as he quickly responded in kind. "Carly..." But he couldn't bring himself to finish. Instead, finally releasing her mother's hand, Carline moved in to wrap arms around Noctis, her small hands resting on his back as the Prince was too stunned to move. Akasha was also astonished, her eyes widening at the public display of affection her daughter blatantly made, though no one was around except for the royal guard, yet she found herself at a loss for words. Despite her young age, Carline rarely initiated affection, especially not with herself and Issa; yet to commence such an act to a boy she knew only for a month....it left her completely bewildered. 

Turning back to the trio, Issa and Regis found themselves also flabbergasted at the scene, but not for long. Practically stomping his way over, Issa bent down to scoop Carline in his arms, but not without protest, as he held his child close to his heart. "Papa...!" Carline's eyes glistened with tears as she was wrenched away from Noctis, to whom did his best to hold onto her hand as Regis too bent down to take his son in his arms. 

"Your Majesties," the royal captain of the airship addressed them as he stepped across the threshold. "We are ready for departure when you are." Acknowledging the captain, Regis reached out with his free hand, the other holding Noctis, to shake Issa's and kiss Akasha's, his eyes refusing to show any emotion. Noctis in turn, merely waved goodbye to the royal family, his dark blue eyes filled with childish regret and longing. 

* * * * * 

"My dear heart, Noctis will return soon, I promise you." But Carline didn't hear nor listen to her mother's words. Her eyes glazed over with unhappiness, she turned into a limp doll in her father's muscular arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Exchanging a worried glance with his wife, Issa tried to gently bounce Carline back to life but to no avail. Setting their daughter back down onto the canopy bed in her room, the royal couple could only look forlornly at their child as she gently cried herself to sleep.


End file.
